Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices and printing systems, and more particularly to methods and systems that use the print driver to analyze and change the printing process.
When a document is submitted for printing, a print driver converts it into a print ready format, before sending it to the printer. The print controller does other processing on the document specified by the print ticket. However, several pieces of printing data such as application type and version, operating system and version, format conversion time, device the document originated from, etc., are available for captured for analytics purposes, but may not be captured.